Lightning is catching the trees
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: Morgana sits on the throne. Your destiny and doom is coming Morgana Le Fay, and beware, because the lighting is catching the trees, and Gods Above also fear the wrath of him. Of Emrys. BAMF!MERLIN NOT SLASH. JUST A ONE SHOT THAT MIGHT BECOME MULTI CHAPTER! A GIFT FOR MY LITTLE MINIONS. MESSAGE ME ANY PROMPTS IVE SAID THIS BEFORE BUT WE NEED A BAMF! GENRE


**ANOTHER SMALL GIFT. HAD TO GET ONESHOTS OR MAYBE MORE IF REQUESTED, OUT OF MY SYSTEM.**

Morgana sat on the throne, her eyes, which once held warmth, screamed with hate and anger. Her eyes trained on the men bound and beaten in front of her. Her dress clung tightly onto her and her hair crazed and messy whipped in the seemingly unnoticeable wind. "My, My, Mighty Arthur Pendragon and the Noble- wait _commoner_ knights of Camelot all lying at my feet, but let's not forget your faithful sidekick and our _Queen."_

By the end of the start of her long speech, she had travelled down the steps and had dragged her finger across Gwen's face, in what would have been a caring gesture, if not for the fact that she dragged the nail into the soft flesh of her cheek.

All the men rattled their chains and shouted their protests, they silenced when her hateful glare focused on them. "Do not do that, your wrists will burn, your flesh will turn to crisp and blood will fall. I cannot have my throne room be messy on the first day on my long reign."

"You will _never_ be Queen." There was quiet groans following this statement.

" _Mer_ lin please keep quiet." Arthur harshly whispered to the man who was blatantly staring at Morgana. Merlin ignored this and continued speaking.

"You sit there, like you are better than you father. You are full of anger and hatred and Camelot and her people will never bow to your wishes. They stay true to the Once and Future King. They believe in your downfall and they believe in the reign of the King and Queen that blesses our lands today. You are a cruel and spiteful woman, who has done wrong, who chose the wrong path due to a mistake I made. I admit I made a mistake, we could have helped you, we could have shown you the beauty of using the Light Magic. People have done you wrong. You have been betrayed by your sister and your father. The people before you now have done you no wrong. They would have shown you mercy. They would have accepted you because they are the destined and prophesied leaders of Albion. You hold darkness in your heart but fear in your eyes. Your fear is justified, for your destiny and doom is calling. The one they speak about. The last of the Dragonlords. The one whose magic is immortal and in the very ground that binds the earth. The one who loved the Lady of the lake. The one who has seen Avalon as a mortal. The one who has gone against all odds and come out unscathed. The one who defeated every plan that people had against the Pendragon Dynasty. The one who spoke to the Fisher King and killed Nimeuh the High Priestess of the Old Religion. The one who had defeated the immortal Cornelius Sigan. The one to whom the Triple Goddess bow down to. The one who hatched the light of the sun and controls the Great Dragon. The one who thwarted all your plans. The one who controls the elements and holds the balance of life and death. The one who could uproot a city and place it above the clouds with a look. The King of the Druids. The epitome of magic. The ruler of the lands and above. Your destiny and doom is coming Morgana Le Fay, and beware, because the lighting is catching the trees, and Gods Above also fear the wrath of him. Of Emrys."

Everyone was silent. You could hear nothing but the wind howling. " _EMRYS, EMRYS."_ It chanted. Through the windows you could see crowds of druids bowing. The great dragon let out an almighty roar and a smaller one responded and then all was silent as they waited for the reply of Emrys. The wind stopped and then everyone's jaws dropped when Merlin stood, golden eyes glowing, a roared back. Morgana who had shirked back in fear, fell to the ground shaking, her eyes giving away her fear. "You lie" she shrieked. "You lie!"

With a sweep of his hand he swept the Knights, His King and His Queen to one side. With a nod, they were free and Gwen's bleeding cheek was healed, with no mark left there to even hint at the idea of an attack. With a jerk the soldiers who stood behind Morgana, swords ready for an attack, were killed by their own hands.

"I gave you warning, did I not?" His voice was deadly and calm, an extreme contrast to when he had screamed at Morgana. His eyes were feral and wild. "You come to my home, to where my friends and family live, you threaten my Queen and disgrace my King. And then you assume you have the authority to accuse me of untruth? My, my, it seems you weren't as smart as we thought. Now Morgana Le Fay, I stand here before you, in front of the leaders of this land, in front of nobles and commoners alike, and I sentence you to _atafaelu o hud._ "

All the people in the throne room knew that this was a seemingly horrible thing, as the witch drew back in fear. "You have no power _Emrys."_ She called mockingly.

"Merlin what are you doing?" A still shocked Arthur asked.

"I am going to seize her magic, sire." Merlin replied.

Merlin pushed his hand forward and Morgana found herself unable to move.

" _Rwy'n galw allan y pŵer a roddwyd i mi gan y duwiau a duwies, i stribed gwrach hon o'i hud a dychwelyd i'r pridd o dan ein traed. Rwy'n galw allan y hud yn fy enaid i stribed pob pŵer a meddwl drwg ym meddwl hwn menywod. Rwy'n galw allan y elfennau o fywyd i gymryd popeth ond ei bywyd_ "

They watched as Morgana convulsed and shook, strips of colour exploded from her and sank through the stone floor.

All was silent, except for her heavy breathing. Then the doors flew open. Druids flooded the room. All Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival could do was watch as everyone bowed to them, and then to Merlin. They watched Merlin, the boy who normally stood hunched over and clumsy, stood straight and with the airs of a born and bred Royal.

"My people, the time of Albion is nearly upon us." The crowd was silent and then tears fell freely from their faces. " **LONG LIVE THE ALMIGHTY EMRYS."** Echoed around the room and it wasn't long before Camelotians joined in, but no one could hold back their shock when an unsteady Morgana stood. On shaky legs she walked towards Merlin. Then she procced to kneel. Everyone gasped in shock. "I pledge to you, Merlin Mryddin Emrys Fides Basileus Veneficus Medeis Ambrosius. I will give my life to you."

"Merlin" Gwen whispered in awe, "What did you do to her?"

"I stripped her from magic and all evil thoughts. She is our old Morgana." Once again the chant was taken up in the room. " **LONG LIVE THE ALMIGHTY EMRYS."**

"Merlin, round table meeting now." Arthur said, with no malice or anger, just respect and confusion.

Merlin laughed awkwardly and joined them. The next day magic was legalised. The almighty Emrys was always right…Albion was near.

 **A/N:**

 _ **(atafaelu o hud**_ **means seizing of magic)**

 **(** _ **Rwy'n galw allan y pŵer a roddwyd i mi gan y duwiau a duwies, i stribed gwrach hon o'i hud a dychwelyd i'r pridd o dan ein traed. Rwy'n galw allan y hud yn fy enaid i stribed pob pŵer a meddwl drwg ym meddwl hwn menywod. Rwy'n galw allan y elfennau o fywyd i gymryd popeth ond ei bywyd**_ **. Means I call forth the power given to me by the gods and goddess, to strip this witch of her magic and return it to the soil beneath our feet. I call forth the magic in my soul to strip every power and evil thought in the mind of this women. I call forth the elements of life to take everything but her life.)**

 **His name is Latin: Merlin Mryddin Emrys Loyalty King Warlock Magic Immortal**

 **IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A CHAPTER ABOUT THEIR RECATIONS OR ANYTHING TELL ME. WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE? ANY PROMPTS? REVIEW!**


End file.
